Otra vez
by Pepper Varia
Summary: Otra vez se besarían, se abrazarían y se enloquecerían mutuamente pero lo que no harían otra vez sería ignorarse. Serie de drabbles continuos y discontinuos, espero que les guste!


**OTRA VEZ  
**

—

**Pepper Varia**

**.**

**.**

**Aclaración: **Hora de Aventuras no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, lástima haría a Marshall Lee real para Marceline *_*

About the story: Bueno la aclaración es que no es una historia, si no series de drabbles, algunos disparejos y otros continuos, espero que les gusten, me animé a hacerlo porque me gustó escribir el primer one shot de ellos, creo que vale la pena hacer fics de esta pareja x3, mantendré la pareja de marsh/marce como pareja predominante pero quizás meta drabble de alguna otra pareja o haga drabble OcxOc por cruel diversión (?)

**.**

**Drabble 1: Mírame sólo a mí  
**

**.**

Marshall golpeó con rudeza la pared, una pequeña brecha, sus ojos se redujeron a la mínima expresión, ella creyó ver la ira alumbrarlos convirtiéndolos en dos charcos de color rojo, una poza a la tinieblas.

-¡Largo, Fionna!

La rubia se quedó estática, casi sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, era la primera vez que veía _esa_ cara de Marshall Lee sin ser broma y sintió miedo, sin mediar palabra tomó a Cake entre sus brazos y se apresuró a caminar fuera de la estancia, el vampiro respiró entrecortadamente con las manos temblando y volvió la vista hacia el espejo, al otro lado todavía ve a Finn el humano, todavía ve a Finn cerca de Marceline, para él fue algo _Tienes que estar bromeando, _Marceline no podía estar viendo a semejante idiota, le molestaba. Golpeó nuevamente la pared haciendo aparecer algunas rascaduras en sus nudillos antes de maldecir y asegurar que quitaría hasta la última gota de sangre vital de Finn el humano.

Marceline miró de reojo hacia el espejo, no estaba bien, pero, había querido algún tipo de reacción en el vampiro que se sintiera un poco como ella cuándo él tenía tan cerca a Fionna y a las otras mujeres, quería que él sintiera ese..._Mírame sólo a mí_.

-Finn tienes que irte-pidió.

Para el gusto de Marshall lo pidió demasiado suavemente. Demasiado..

Finn no lo entiende demasiado bien, sin embargo hay algo, llámalo instinto de héroe o de humano, pero sabía a ciencia cierta de que era mejor si se iba inmediatamente de ahí o no tendría cuerpo para vivir más aventuras en la tierra de Ooo.

-Vamos, tío-dijo mirando hacia Jake echando a andar hacia la salida de la casa de Marceline.

Había un rollo raro ahí dentro, lo intuía, algo dentro de esa casa deseaba asfixiarlo y desollarlo, no era Marceline aunque tampoco se alejaba, no podía entenderlo, su cabeza estaba echando humo.

-Jake, a veces lo complicado es lo que pulula alrededor de las chicas-murmuró disconforme.

-Ese es el rollo, Finn-afirmó el mayor caminando a su lado-. Ese es el rollo.

Marceline no se giró, había escuchado al humano irse, estiró la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa porque sabía que no necesitaba girarse para ver el espejo, no vería su reflejo, lo que sí vería sería el perfecto rostro de Marshall Lee distorsionado por la ira, aterrador pero absolutamente arrebatador, paladeó la sensación lentamente.

-Marceline-siseó ácidamente.

Apenas ladeó el rostro, veía al rey vampiro tan inclinado sobre su lado del espejo que casi podía jurar que lo atravesaba.

-¿Qué?

Los ojos de Marshall la miraron en aquel negro con el punto rojo, un rojo que parecía querer comérsela.

-Mírame sólo a mí-ordenó con voz grave.

Se inclinó apenas un poco sobre el espejo, muy poco para desesperación de Marshall, no ayudaba a bajar su ira, los labios de su opuesto femenino se estiraron todavía más, no tan maliciosa, quizás algo de malicia y picardía.

-Sólo a mí-le repitió despacio.

Marshall se dió por aludido.

No llegó a decirlo en voz alta pero estaba claro que la miraría sólo a ella.

**.**

**.**

N/A: Ja! lo hice, me decidí por fin! Drabbles MarceMarshall *^* Espero que lo disfruten, alguno seran mas cortitos, otros más largos, aún así espero que les guste! Feliz navidad~~


End file.
